<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday, Beloved by BinaBina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670531">Someday, Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaBina/pseuds/BinaBina'>BinaBina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(if you can call it love to begin with), M/M, Manipulation, Social Media Stalking, Takes place pre-game, Unrequited Love, Violent Thoughts, Yandere, doubting one's gut instincts before realizing they were right all along, obsessive behaviors, victim (raihan) pov for a section in the second chapter, yandere!piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaBina/pseuds/BinaBina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's allowed to face Raihan without getting through him first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean/gifts">Bean</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bday gift for <a href="https://twitter.com/DEADxEYEZ">[Xay]</a>! Happy birthday!! I'm having a ton of fun on this one, thank u very much for the opportunity to write this. Ended up splitting it into multiple parts, hopefully it shouldn't take too long to get the whole package out :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The job of the seventh Gym Leader of Galar was a very important position.</p><p>The most important, in Piers' opinion. Not many people viewed it as more than a stepping stone to reach the top, but that was fine. Piers was used to people not thinking much of him. All that mattered was him knowing the true value of his place in the League, and in this world.</p><p>Basic maths, it was. Seven comes before eight. To get to eight, one must first count past seven.</p><p>To get to Raihan, one must first battle through Piers.</p><p>No challengers were allowed to face Galar's favourite dragon boy without getting vetted by the Seventh first. It was simply how the League operated—anyone in Piers' position would carry the same task of judging the worthiness of badge-bearing hopefuls—but he was so very glad that it was <em>him</em> who stood as this exact link in the chain of the challenge.</p><p>Sacred job. He had battled tooth and nail to bring his gym to this rank, and now that he was here, he wasn't leaving. The lack of power spot was an obstacle easily crushed with a motivation as strong as his. As long as Raihan stood at the top, Piers would remain just behind, and serve from the shadows, peering up at his favorite shining star.</p><p>Concert stage aside, Piers was never one for the spotlight. This second-best position gave him so much control over what truly mattered. Ensuring Raihan's happiness, and shielding him from the undeserving.</p><p>The 'ensuring happiness' part was held aloft by two pillars. One was obstructing that which might make his Raihan unhappy, and two was providing him with things that made him smile. Piers could do both here at the Spikemuth Gym.</p><p>It was region-wide knowledge that Raihan ranked second only to the champion himself. A high rank logically leads to not many opponents posing a challenge, which was a deep problem, because a passionate and intelligent man like Raihan, who strove constantly to improve, didn't have much opportunity to face off against anyone who could make his blood race, stimulate that brilliant mind. Leon and Melony were the only ones Raihan struggled against, the only reliable whetstones for the dragon trainer to hone his skills. Them, and whatever promising trainers Piers delivered to him. They'd either be tasty meals to be devoured after putting up a good fight, or opportunities for Raihan to feel the thrill of battling to his limits—with his handicapped, lower-leveled team specific for the Challenge, that is.</p><p>Still. Raihan deserved the thrill and stimulation only battling could bring. Anyone unworthy of facing Raihan would only be a waste of the Gym Leader's time and skills. Valuable time, valuable skills. Precious resources to be guarded, that Piers would protect using his special position.</p><p>Ironic, really. The thought had tickled him more than once, that he was the one to guard the League's dragon.</p><p>Piers rose from his crouch near his stage as the telltale chatter of eager trainers grew louder, voices breathless and adrenalized from the gauntlet of Spikemuth's stamina-testing challenge.</p><p>This year the stock of potentials had been rather disappointing. Only two were skilled enough for Piers to acknowledge and send along. Hopefully they'd give Raihan proper entertainment, and hopefully there might be one or two more in this next batch that Piers could make gifts of as well.</p><p>Throughout the evening, Piers crushed challenger after challenger. The thrill of knowing he was keeping these worthless trainers away from <em>his</em> Raihan kept him buzzed and smirking as his Pokémon slashed their way through the enemy. If these foolish trainers couldn't earn his acknowledgement and the key to progress further in the form of a badge, then this would be the end of their journeys. So many trainers met their end in Spikemuth.</p><p>To Piers' surprise and pleasure both, two managed to put up an impressive enough fight to best him, and for the first time in over a week, he handed over dark badges to the deserving, shook their hands, and shooed them off.</p><p>The kids cheered for themselves over their allowed victory. One actually lingered behind to thank him for the battle, saying they learned much from the hardest Gym Leader they'd faced by far (which was the whole point of the Challenge, but he held his tongue on pointing that out), before catching up to their friend and scurrying out of Spikemuth with extra pep. Little things couldn't wait to face off against <em>the</em> Great Raihan. Always good to hear brats be grateful for the chance they've been granted to stand before the League's eighth.</p><p>Piers smirked to himself, clicked his pokeballs back into place, and started the stroll to Spikemuth's lone Pokecenter for a well-deserved heal and rest for his team.</p><p>Those kids had better be good entertainment. Piers' special gift to his beloved Raihan, who no one else in the world loved more than he did.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Indisputably, Raihan was the most wonderful person alive.</p><p>Battle skills aside, the man was popular across the whole region and beyond. With his handsome face, striking figure, charismatic bearing and active social media presence, Raihan carried his bouquet of positive traits effortlessly and confidently, with that key dose of self-consciousness over his innate charm that only served to compound its overall effectiveness because you knew he wasn't being an arsehole over it.</p><p>And what else?</p><p>Eyes like the sky, blue and bright and singing. Inducer of weak knees everywhere. A height and stature that could make the most confident man feel insignificant, as everyone was by default, next to perfection.</p><p>Large hands, polished nails so well taken care of, evident to anyone who might zoom in close on pictures posted online. Piers imagined them to be gentle, soft and clean-scented thanks to lotion, or perhaps surprisingly rough and calloused from dealing with dragons and Pokémon-induced weather. Well, no matter the texture, they were perfect.</p><p>That voice of his was perfect, too. Rich and warm and friendly. Powerful enough to carry across an entire stadium of thousands of screaming fans, gentle enough to put shivers up Piers' spine every time he heard it from across the room or around a corner or behind a closed door. That Hammerlocke accent strung perfectly through every vowel. If asked, Piers could pull up his favorite videos that best showcased the elegant way Raihan spoke.</p><p>Could, but wouldn't. Why would he share such a thing with anyone unable to appreciate it as much as he could?</p><p>Such things were best enjoyed in private, alone in his bedroom with his very best pair of headphones so he could close his eyes and pretend that Raihan was saying those things close by, near enough to touch, as if they were actually alone together, conversing face to face, or mouth to ear. A particular clip of Raihan laughing after a battle, footage taken by a fan and posted to an online group Piers kept regular tabs on in case they ever got <em>too</em> overzealous in their obsession, was a particular treasure, saved for emergencies when he desperately needed the pick-me-up.</p><p>That laugh... Oh, Raihan's laugh, raw blessings from above it was, raining down and tickling ears like feathers shed from angels. There was almost a demure quality to it, as Raihan had a habit of hiding his grinning teeth behind his phone or hand while he chuckled away. Piers could only approve of the restraint. Such a sacred grin, shining and beautiful, was not something to be carelessly handed out to just anyone. One day, Raihan would have someone to show it too freely. No hiding that adorable laugh-and-smile behind his phone.</p><p>Piers was the only person it could be trusted with. He would keep it safe, love and praise the sight and sound, hold it close to his chest where nobody else could dare taint what he and only he could have.</p><p>It grated Piers' nerves to no end knowing that the world was full of brainless idiots shambling around not knowing the true treasure that existed in their midst. But it was alright. As long as Piers was around to bear witness to the infallible and provide all the love and attention it needed to flourish, those shallow nobodies mattered as much as gnats.</p><p>These were all things Piers had observed from afar, or through a screen, and the thought that he might one day get to observe Raihan's details and perfections up close never failed to unleash flurries of anticipation through his stomach.</p><p>Piers caught himself sighing for the third time that night as he finished tidying up the small flat he shared with his sister. Blankets folded, Zigzagoon hair swept away, dishes done and loose laundry centralized into baskets. The few specks of dust that dared to infringe upon the tiny corner of his closet that housed carefully framed cards were mercilessly eliminated.</p><p>Preferably, those little keepsakes would be displayed out in the open... These special, tiny treasures accumulated over time. The trainer cards, basic and rare, the fold-out posters included in magazines for exclusive interviews, the towel stolen from the locker room hamper at the Wyndon stadium after last year's cup... Piers would be able to appreciate it all so much more if he were able to display it all around his room.</p><p>Sadly, Marnie would ask questions, and there's no way he could possibly explain his devotion to Raihan in a way she could comprehend. It'd all fly over her little head. Best to keep such things private—which was exactly why he could only tidy up his room after dinner, when Marnie tended to retire to her own room for the rest of the evening. Typical teenage behavior, not wanting to spend much time around family. Bit heartbreaking, but understandable.</p><p>The closet door closed, hidden collection tidy and square.</p><p>Last to clean up was his little bathroom. No matter how thorough he was days prior, he always missed spots, and knew to double check.</p><p>The door shut behind him and he flicked on the light. Nothing out of place... That is to say, the cityscape of hair and makeup products turning his counter into a skyline was as chaotic as usual. Mirror freshly wiped since yesterday, no dark flecks. No stray thumbprints on the faucet. No specks on any of the bottles or tubes nearest the sink.</p><p>He did his best to keep everything clean, but blood had the nastiest tendency to stick on the least expected places. Least convenient, too. Keeping his knife and clothes and hair and bathroom clean after tidying the world up was half the reason he got such shitty sleep. Couldn't very well go to bed while evidence was left all around him.</p><p>After discovering and eliminating a pale streak of dried blood on the bottom hem of his shower curtain—must have been from two nights back—Piers retreated to bed, collapsing onto the creaky mattress and pulling out his phone for a quick peek into whatever he might have missed from the past hour.</p><p>Social media was never a realm he was comfortable existing in, but since Raihan spent half his time there, Piers had no choice but to sneak aboard the ship to be closer to him.</p><p>The dozens of notifications from his burner accounts went ignored as Piers signed onto his main. Not the one associated with his real name that had the League attached to it—that one was practically a ghost town—but the account he spent the most time on. Random name, random icon, the perfect curtain behind which to observe his beloved.</p><p>Piers knew that everything Raihan presented on social media wasn't an accurate depiction of who he truly was, but he could never pass up the opportunity to get more and more and more of his beloved. Filters, staged food pics, who cared? It was all still <em>Raihan,</em> and besides, there was so much to learn just by keeping careful watch of what was posted. Like where Raihan liked to eat brunch on Saturdays. What his favorite ingredients were. What times he hit the gym. When he ventured into the Wilds for training with his team, and around what time he got home after a long day of working with his Gym Trainers. What Pokémon could be expected to be loose around his fancy flat, whose floorplan Piers had already pieced together based on various pictures and selfies, perfect for fantasizing about one day strolling through and serving Raihan a breakfast in bed with all his favorites.</p><p>Piers' breath left in a breeze at the sight of a newly uploaded selfie. He bit his lip and carefully zoomed in. No hoodie, casual wear for a soon-to-commence workout, clavicle and deltoids and biceps exposed... Arceus, how could one man be so beautiful? Instant save. Piers knew exactly which folder to put that one under.</p><p>His nail clacked on the screen in his haste to leave a like on the post, and he flew to leave a comment using this name that was not his own.</p><p>
  <em>😍😍😍 ya look dashing 🥰 don't push yourself too hard luv, stay hydrated!</em>
</p><p>Piers' fingers itched to leave more love than that, but he held back and hit send with just that. Anonymous or not, he didn't want to be one of <em>those</em> overzealous fans who shamelessly drooled without regard for Raihan's personal comfort. Some of the things people commented on his pictures were outright disgusting.</p><p>Piers grit his teeth as he scrolled through other people's comments. Strings of emoji, harmless enough, even if people left far too many thirsty ones... Worst of all were the flirtations. Disgusting people thinking they could waste Raihan's time with their advances. As if any of them were good enough for him. None of them deserved to breathe the same <em>air</em> as Raihan, and if only these offenders had their real names on their profile, Piers would have already—</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>Piers sat up with a gasp, then checked the door to make sure nobody saw before hunkering around his phone. A like! From Raihan! Raihan saw him, read his words! He was able to add a little light to Raihan's day! Piers bit his knuckles to stifle his own smile. Not many things could reliably make him smile these days, but knowing he could do right by Rai always sent his heart pounding and made his chronically tired body light and relaxed.</p><p>He could do more. Right now. While Piers could begrudgingly admit that the ugly flirtations came from a position of finding Raihan desirable, there were some truly horrid comments buried within the flood of praise and compliments readily flowing into the post.</p><p>
  <em>Tryhard~~~ why tell everyone you're about to work out? just do it lol nobody gives a shit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>least it's not a sandstorm this time 😬</em>
</p><p>
  <em>designer water bottle lmao. they pay you to pose pretty for that pic? how much $$$ for you to take a picture next to my c0ck ;) ? i'll sponsor you baby, dm me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don't you spend more time being a trainer instead of prettying yourself up if you wanna ever wanna be champ 😳😳😳 it's almost like you're not even serious about it anymore jkjkk aha but rly thooo no lie 😜</em>
</p><p>"Fucking slags," he muttered as he switched to one of his throwaway accounts and began his retaliation. "Don't have enough time for this..."</p><p>Not enough time, never enough time. Between running his gym, caring for Marnie, practicing his music, and keeping tabs on his beloved, there was never enough time to deal with the people who spewed their slander over social media. Ideally he'd be able to handle these people in person, make sure they could never hold a phone again, but there were simply too many, and plenty he couldn't link to real people at all. Just infuriating anonymous accounts. Laughing it up behind their stupid cutesy icons, thinking they were so <em>clever</em> and so <em>cool,</em> not knowing that their anonymity was the only thing keeping their names out of the obituaries.</p><p>He'd lost countless hours of sleep under the covers, face lit up by the harsh light of his phone as he reported and retaliated against everyone he saw. Sure it got his accounts banned every so often, but who cared? All that mattered was defending his dragon.</p><p>Defending, protecting...</p><p>Piers' heart skipped and his thumbs slowed against the glass.</p><p>Yes... tit for tat. Protection for protection. Raihan had saved him once, long ago, and no Spikemuth-born bastard could let a good deed like that go forgotten.</p><p>Good deeds deserved rewarding. The people behind them, respect. Protecting a weak little gutter rat that nobody ever looked twice at? Giving him a smile when he was so used to glares and leers and whispers behind his back?</p><p>Such an act deserved far, far more than just respect.</p><p>Raihan deserved the world.</p><p>Piers' whole world belonged to him already, but that was hardly anything at all; there was so much more Piers could provide if he kept working hard. And what better person was there, to give Raihan everything, than somebody who's never had anything? There'd be no envy. Just someone who deserved little taking their proper place in the shadow of someone who deserved <em>everything.</em> Piers could give it to him. <em>Would</em> give it to him. Nobody else cared about Raihan as deeply as he did. Nobody else was so devoted, so willing to give away their meager self and more, eternally more, for his sake.</p><p>Anything Raihan wanted, Piers could make happen. As long as nothing got in the way of them being together, Piers was prepared to handle every scenario thrown at them.</p><p>Piers' only desire was to make his loved ones happy and cared for. If Marnie was happy, he was happy. And if Raihan was happy? Well, he would know no greater elation. His head was already up in the clouds just imagining the future they would have together. Piers just had to work harder, stay vigilant, and ensure his sorry self could be good enough for Raihan.</p><p>Social media maggots handled for the moment, Piers sighed and set his phone aside. The mattress creaked beneath him as he rolled onto his side and laid an arm across the narrow empty space. Lonely bed... Someday, someday, sleeping wouldn't be such a lonely affair, but today was not that day.</p><p>Ugh, tomorrow morning he needed to get up early for a stupid League meeting. He hated those things, and hated that they often took place absurdly early. He wouldn't even get to say good morning to his sister, or have breakfast with her.</p><p>On the bright side, Raihan would surely be there, and that made it worth showing up. Rai's smile always became especially dazzling in the early morning light, should Piers be lucky enough to catch his silly dragon on the street outside the building. Yes, getting to see him made anything worth it. Piers could suffer through the worst of the worst of League corporate bullshit as long as thoughts of his future partner could keep him company. And he never ran out of those thoughts. Such endless potential...</p><p>Piers' hand slipped beneath his pillow and stroked along the glossy surface of a picture, finger catching on the edge where the scissors made too sharp of an angle. He'd have to replace this one soon, once it got too wrinkled up... He was running out of viable magazines, too, and stores were running out of that special issue that contained so many lovely shots and angles of his beloved.</p><p>Someday he would have the real thing in his arms. Someday he'd be able to care for Raihan's every want and need. He'd sate every hunger, slake every thirst, they would be so happy together. Raihan didn't need anybody but him. Piers knew that, but Raihan didn't. Not yet. Someday, their time would come, and Piers had the sense it would be soon.</p><p>"G'night, love... See you tomorrow," he whispered, and tucked the paper into his hand, holding that precious smile safe and sound as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Piers and his beloved, face to face. It's just so hard to let Raihan go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the few engaging parts of showing up to these stupid League meetings was choosing the best seat at the bland white table. It changed, depending on his mood, and how he felt like being perceived. And of course it depended on where his beloved sat.</p><p>Seats directly across from Raihan allowed him to steal glances at the man's face directly, and sometimes their eyes would meet and Piers would have to spend the rest of the meeting with his gaze glued to the table, heart pounding from a microsecond of direct attention and bound to explode if he garnered any more.</p><p>(The across-the-table orientation also granted the perfect view to imagine candles and dinner between them, a warm glow glazing gold across every handsome feature while they talk about this or that over their date. Someday...)</p><p>Sometimes Piers would choose to sit on the same side to feel like they were facing the same trial of boredom together. Never directly beside him, oh no, he wouldn't be able to mask his feelings in front of all the other Gym Leaders if that were the case. A measured distance must be maintained lest he give himself away. His love was none of their business.</p><p>On this day, he chose to sit as far away as possible.</p><p>Advantage: getting to observe as much as he wanted without getting caught.</p><p>At Raihan's sides at the long table were Melony—married, with kids, no threat—and Allister, a shy little kid who couldn't hope to steal anything from anyone, and besides, Raihan was quite fond of the little ghostly boy, and anything Raihan liked (that didn't get in the way of Piers caring for him, that is), Piers had to accept. Even if watching Raihan smile and pat someone else's head tensed his hand over his thigh, nails biting through thin fabric beneath the table.</p><p>He wanted Raihan to tousle <em>his</em> hair. Smile at <em>him.</em></p><p>Keep it together, Piers... No use getting jealous over a child. Allister was a sweet kid. Couldn't harm a fly. Appreciated dark places just like he did. Yes, no use wasting energy on him.</p><p>At the front of the room—in lieu of Rose being available, as the skeezy bastard was sick or something, served him right—Leon cleared his throat and awkwardly called the meeting to a start. Raihan's eyes were on the champion instantly.</p><p>Leon... Yet another denizen in the sacred land of Raihan's attention. One could say the champ presided as the king over it all. Those two never bothered to hide their rivalry, nor Raihan his obsession with defeating the other someday.</p><p>Piers brought his thumbnail to his teeth for a nibble.</p><p>It used to drive him crazy that Raihan's sights were aimed so high, so far away from him, who stood directly behind Raihan should the man turn around and look down at his own shadow. Infuriating, but nothing Piers could fight against. He of all people knew that he was practically a nobody, while Leon... Leon was the closest thing to a god the world could have. In Piers' eyes, Leon was only a bloke with a tacky fashion sense and an annoyingly chipper attitude that masked a weariness Piers could see right through, but to everyone <em>else,</em> Leon might as well have hung the sun in the gods-damned bloody sky.</p><p>Champion he might be, but there were other champions before him, and there'd be more champions after. Leon wasn't the timeless anchor of Galarian glory everyone made him out to be. Should anything happen to the guy, the region would shed their sorry tears, but thanks to the ever-progressing machinations of the League, someone new would take Leon's place come next season.</p><p>The only thing Leon was good for, in Piers' mind, was to give Raihan a goal. A reason to keep moving forward. Raihan deserved the best of everything, and Leon was the best of the best of all trainers, so of course Raihan should be rivals with him. That was how Piers justified it to keep himself from going mental. Leon served as a goalpost in Raihan's life and nothing more. No threat.</p><p>Ah, shite. Made eye contact.</p><p>Piers flicked his gaze away and sunk into the hard chair as Leon seamlessly continued his drivel about the state of the ongoing season. Something about lower numbers than ever and encouraging the Leaders to be more generous with their sponsorships next year to prevent the Cup from becoming no different any typical Gym Leader exhibition throwdown people could catch any old time of the year.</p><p>Piers gave no shits about that. The more people he could keep away from Raihan, the better. As long as there were a few worthwhile trainers in the batch, who gave a damn how much the bar was lowered to bring more cheap cannon fodder in. Only served to make Milo's life harder, and look at the poor man, Piers could see those ridiculously broad shoulders sagging already.</p><p>The fewer challengers there were, the better Raihan's chances at taking the Cup and the crown, anyhow. Leon might be the most intimidating hurdle any trainer could face, but with how hard Raihan worked, he deserved to win at least once.</p><p>Champion Raihan, what a beautiful sound...</p><p>Piers paid zero attention to the rest of the meeting, too lost in the rhythm of Raihan's fingers silently tapping the table.</p><p>This meeting really could have been an email.</p><p>By the time they were dismissed, Piers was in a marginally better mood. Raihan had yawned near the end of it and Piers caught a lovely little flash of fang before a large hand covered it.</p><p>As customary, Piers trailed behind the others with his usual apathetic pace, keeping a close watch on his beloved from the corner of his eye. Thank Arceus the man was so tall. Made it impossible to lose him in a crowd. Piers always took it slow to first ensure Rai got onto a Corvicab or mounted his Flygon safely, and only then would he allow himself to go home.</p><p>Oh, no Flygon today. Must be resting at home after a hard day of training.</p><p>Just before Raihan could hail a flying taxi, a trio of girls materialized out of nowhere, and Piers was instantly set on edge.</p><p>Fans online were one thing.</p><p>Fans in person were a much more dangerous beast.</p><p>Piers found a shadowed corner of building to casually lean against, pretending to pay attention to his phone while the grating voices of those women danced around the air.</p><p>"Raihan! What are you doing in Wyndon this time of year!" said one in a disgustingly familiar manner. Who the fuck did she think she was? His friend? She wasn't worth a second of Raihan's attention.</p><p>"League business, you know how it is. Just got out of it."</p><p>"Aww, that sounds like so much work!"</p><p>"It's not so bad! But I did miss the sunlight being stuck indoors so long! I prefer being out and about, you know?"</p><p>It pained him physically to watch Raihan put up the friendly act towards strangers. Protecting his reputation by pretending to be friendly to everyone must take so much effort. Someday, Piers would rescue his beloved from the need to play nice with people he didn't care about. Then Raihan could spend all that energy where it mattered. On keeping himself happy. Piers would facilitate everything. <em>Everything</em> Raihan could ever want or need, Piers would give. He just had to get these presumptuous, overstepping pains-in-the-arse to leave them alone first...</p><p>The girls giggled, Raihan smiled back, and Piers had a brief and visceral fantasy of shoving those girls directly beneath a landing Corvicab.</p><p>"Aw, we won't keep you long, Raihan! But do you think we could get a picture with you? I've like, always wanted one!"</p><p>"Of course! I've always got time for my fans."</p><p>Piers' cheap phone case creaked under the pressure of his grip. Raihan never said no to pictures. Those women knew that and were taking advantage of it to steal his beloved's precious time away.</p><p>Just look at how those girls were ogling him. Like Raihan was some rare slab of meat to drip their disgusting drool on, or a coveted key to more views and likes on their hideous selfies. They didn't really care about Raihan as a person. They loved his image. Skin-deep admiration. Pathetic. They could smile their overstretched smiles, giggle and twirl their hair all they pleased, they would never, ever be up to the standard Raihan deserved if they were all rotten on the inside.</p><p>It'd be so easy to confirm, how ugly their insides were.</p><p>Piers pressed a hand into the pocket of his jacket and wrapped tight around the folded knife he kept just for situations like these.</p><p>The corner of brick dug into his back and he nearly launched off it when a delicate arm curled around Raihan's waist. The only thing that stopped him was a harsh glint of light off a landing cab that reminded him where he was.</p><p>
  <em>Public, you're in public. If anyone catches you, you won't be able to see Raihan again. Then who'd be left to protect him?</em>
</p><p>If Raihan saw him punishing those girls, he'd no doubt be pleased, grateful for the chance to escape, but the common public would rat him out and get him in trouble. This was why he hated going out in broad daylight and also why he hated Wyndon. Fucking city had cameras on every corner... Otherwise, it'd be easy to teach those sluts a lesson. Frighten them off. Teach them exactly the right way to worship Raihan, with distance and respect. Both for Rai, and for the one who loved him more than anyone else ever could.</p><p>His head snapped up when he heard a dismissal, and he caught the tail end of Raihan waving at the gaggle as they tittered and giggled away, unaware of how lucky they were that their exchange took place in broad daylight. Piers gave the knife in his pocket a final squeeze and extracted his hand.</p><p>He already had their faces memorized just in case.</p><p>"Oi, Piers! Didn't notice you there!"</p><p>He nearly dropped his phone.</p><p>Raihan strode towards him, long sculpted legs eating up the distance across the square and coming to a stop just at arm's reach, and Piers' brain latched onto the significance of that. That exact distance was a sign. A special signal that if Piers wanted, he could reach out and touch and <em>have.</em></p><p>His heart pounded in his ears from the proximity alone, and his knees wanted so badly to rattle, so he kept them locked straight.</p><p>"Raihan..." It felt so good <em>so good</em> to say his name, sweeter than warm honey the way it rolled off the tongue, the perfect treat in Piers' mouth. "H-Hey there."</p><p>"What are you doing, hanging about?"</p><p>Piers' ability to talk was somewhat hampered thanks to most of his brainpower devoting itself to memorize how Raihan looked this close up. Oh, those eyes...</p><p>"Not doin' any hangin'."</p><p>"Waiting for someone, then? It doesn't seem like you to stick around after a meeting, I know you aren't much fond of those," Raihan said with a knowing smile. A smile just for him.</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>"What, that you don't like meetings? It's not exactly hard to figure out just by looking at you."</p><p>Piers thought his heart might escape his chest thanks to the spiralling thrill that shot through him. Raihan was looking at him? Watching him? Raihan was interested in him...</p><p>Giddiness blossomed, and just like that, he forgot all about those girls. So long as Raihan looked at him like that, and the rest of the world left them alone, nothing could dampen his mood.</p><p>Piers cleared his throat, nodded, and averted his eyes to the ground, bangs hanging to shield him from the powerful effect of that beautiful smile. The morning sunlight really did make it extra dazzling, Arceus, he could hardly look at it this close.</p><p>Fuck, small talk, make small talk! Don't bore him!</p><p>"You know those girls?" he blurted.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, them? Nah, just some fans. Didn't manage to get their names."</p><p>
  <em>You shouldn't want to know their names...</em>
</p><p>"They seemed to really love you," Piers said as evenly as he could.</p><p>Raihan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, lots of people do. Doesn't really affect me anymore when random encounters happen in public. I enjoy it, but... after a while it all kind of blurs together. I'm sure you understand, mister rockstar," Raihan teased, and oh, fuck, he had to let his back bump against the wall for support.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, sure... 'm not as famous as you, though," he managed to reply, heart flailing in its cage and rattling its bars.</p><p>Another sign. First standing close enough to touch, then Raihan's expression of familiarity, now this teasing, as if they were close friends. The universe was telling him the time was ripe to edge ever closer to his beloved. No more waiting in the wings; Raihan was ready for him. Ready for his love. He had to start planning things out right away.</p><p>More importantly for now, Raihan said those fans didn't matter. Just blurry, meaningless faces in the crowd. Piers discarded his plans to hunt those girls down. It'd only be a waste of his time and energy. Time and energy he could better spend on spoiling and watching over Raihan.</p><p>"Hm, anyways... What'd you think about this year's problem?"</p><p>"What, that League shite?"</p><p>Raihan chuckled. "Interesting paraphrasing. Come on, I know you weren't that zoned out. Must say, I've noticed exactly what Leon was talking about. Normally around this time of year there'd be twice as many challengers tearing through Hammerlocke." Raihan sighed. "Have you noticed fewer trainers coming through your Gym too?"</p><p>"Yeah, actually," he lied, fingering his choker. "Dunno why there haven't been as many."</p><p>"Hm," Raihan hummed, lower lip sticking out just the tiniest bit. Piers' finger twitched within the metal ring at his throat, wishing to reach up and poke it back into place, maybe give an extra stroke or two while he was at it— "Well, hope you're not too bored at your Gym waiting for trainers to come through!"</p><p>Piers internally startled and his stomach dropped straight through a hole of dread. Bored...? Was Raihan bored? Had he messed up by not letting enough people pass his gym? That was awful, terrible, he needed to rectify that straight away!</p><p>"N-No, I..." What was the right thing to say?</p><p>Raihan leaned down slightly, and Piers instinctively straightened to reciprocate. "Hey, don't worry about it. Don't tell anyone, but I've kind of been enjoying the downtime this year. I've had plenty of time to do scrimmage matches with my gym trainers and improve even faster!"</p><p>All that internal stress evaporated, leaving Piers glowing and eager in its wake, not that he betrayed it on his face. Good, he'd been doing good by acting the gatekeeper. And Raihan confided a secret to him! Told him not to tell anyone! Raihan trusts him, that's surely a sign that he wants to get even closer!</p><p>"Leon better watch his back, then."</p><p>"That's what I'm saying! His title's got my name on it this year, mark my words."</p><p>Confidence was so beautiful on him. Breathtaking.</p><p>"I believe in you," said Piers, admiration leaking like sunlight through holes in old wood. "With how hard you've been workin', I know you'll crush him someday soon."</p><p>Raihan's breezy attitude braked to a halt, sky-blue eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>"Oh, uh..." Raihan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. I didn't know you of all people were rooting for me. Didn't think you cared to begin with."</p><p>That stung. Piers cared about everything Raihan was, everything he would be. His dreams, desires, dark secrets... Piers could be trusted with it all. Raihan would learn eventually, when the time was right...</p><p>"You deserve the win," Piers said with complete seriousness. "Anything you want, you should be able to have."</p><p>Raihan gave him a long look that sent an electric buzz all up his spine, fang pressed into a plush lower lip.</p><p>What he wouldn't give to have that tooth dig into his own skin. To be pierced and marked. Raihan could draw blood and Piers wouldn't mind in the least; he'd love it if a drop of his own sanguine self could enter Raihan's body like that, lapped up and consumed... If Raihan ever wanted to devour him, he'd happily expose his throat and let himself be eaten.</p><p>Ah, but that would leave Raihan with nobody to protect him. Such difficult decisions to make. Besides, Raihan was a gentle man at heart. He might be a ferocious trainer on the pitch, but outside of battling, the man was soft as a bruise. Piers needed to set those silly fantasies aside. Where was he? Oh, yes. Talking about how Raihan deserved the world on a silver platter.</p><p>"Kind of you to say..." Raihan said. "Well, 'should have' is different than 'will have.' All depends on me getting good enough to beat him. I've got a friendly match with him in a couple days, anyhow, it's a good chance to test myself again! So hey, I'll catch you later, okay? I need to get back to Hammerlocke for more training."</p><p>Already? They barely got to talk... But those few minutes were already an oasis—they hardly ever interacted face to face, voice to voice, where Raihan was aware of who he was talking to.</p><p>He had to consider this a step in the right direction. Besides, Raihan gave off plenty of signals that they could take things further than simple chitchat. And he said <em>catch you later</em>! Raihan intended to meet him again, and that prospect had Piers shaking off his disappointment the most.</p><p>"Sure. Catch you later. Stay safe on the flight back, Raihan," he said, lip twitching in a smile around the name.</p><p>"Right! Later then! Ta, Piers!"</p><p>It felt like only a blink later that Raihan was already folding himself into a cab and taking off. Piers stood without mind to the gusty wind, watching the cab sway. He swore that he caught a glimpse of blue through the window before it vanished and his arm lifted to shyly wave regardless of whether it was seen or not.</p><p>Once the cab had vanished through a cloud, Piers retreated on weak legs until he slid around a corner into a dim alleyway, back pressed to the brick and scraping down, down, as the structural integrity of his knees finally failed. His hair piled up around his shoulders by the time his arse hit the ground.</p><p>Piers pressed a hand over his grinning mouth. He did it. He really did it. He had a normal conversation with Raihan. Talked to him, looked at him, and was looked at right back! Raihan was the one to call out to him first, even! What a joyous day, it was worth every moment of boredom leading up to it. Maybe next time they talked, they would stand even closer. Close enough to make out those lovely dense eyelashes, close enough to casually caress, close enough to feel Raihan's breath on his face...</p><p>It was undeniable. Fate was leading them together on a collision course. All his hard work and devotion was paying off.</p><p>A shuddering sigh left him while Piers tried to calm his fluttering heart with all the success of stilling a startled bird's wings. Now that Raihan was gone, he had no business lingering in Wyndon. This sparkly tourist-trap city felt dull without Raihan's bonfire charisma.</p><p>Piers pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off (not that Wyndon alleys had much in the way of dirt to begin with, they were unnaturally tidy and he rather hated it), thoughts already circling the sky where Raihan had flown off. A friendly match with Leon soon, he had said? Piers was already wishing him the best of luck. Wouldn't it be something if he actually pulled off that win...</p><p>Piers' hands slowed.</p><p>A win for Raihan.</p><p>Why did he never think of it before?</p><p>Raihan's biggest life goal was to beat Leon.</p><p>For Raihan to win, he had to be stronger.</p><p>Or, rather... for Leon to lose, Leon had to be weaker.</p><p>And Piers knew all about how easy it was to weaken people without taking them out of the game. To saw through struts just enough for the structure to stand, so long as the wind didn't blow too hard. And what do you know, Raihan <em>loved</em> whipping up some lovely storms on the battlefield.</p><p>Yes, why did he never consider it before? It'd be so simple. So easy, and nobody would suspect a thing. It was no championship cup victory, Raihan wouldn't inherit any title from a friendly spar, but in a world where so many called Raihan's efforts worthless, that he should just give up on his dream and accept his place as second-best, a single victory would shut those snobby, no-faith bastards up for good.</p><p>Piers waited until the coast was clear before strolling out of the alley and through the square as casually as he would if he were only here to window-shop for his sister.</p><p>Perhaps he'd have some business in Wyndon soon after all.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Raihan did not want to be here. Spikemuth always creeped him out, to be honest. As a master implementer of weather and atmosphere, he liked having access to the sky, and Spikemuth's cramped maze of a city, wrapped in grimy brick and capped with rusted metal, might as well be a cage. Dragon dens felt more cozy than this creepy place. The gaping square maw swallowed him up and the warmth of morning sunshine on his back quickly cooled.</p><p>The only reason he was here was thanks to a hunch. Out loud it was a preposterous leap, but deep in his gut rang this incessant little bell that the <em>thing</em> that happened yesterday bore some connection to Spikemuth.</p><p>It was stupid, he knew, but instinct had led him down the right paths in the past and he was willing to follow it now, even if the path was over dark cobble and past sickly neon lights that flickered and coated his skin in unnatural colors.</p><p>The home addresses of Gym Leaders were never made public, but as a Leader himself, Raihan had the privilege of accessing League data not many had access to.</p><p>Piers' place was as nondescript as the rest. An upright building, flat-faced save for the jutting stoop with its chipped concrete steps, bricks so dirty he couldn't imagine they had ever been red in their lifetime. The third floor window was lit up with a golden light. Almost welcoming, but not quite.</p><p>Raihan pushed out a sigh, ascended the stairs, and knocked.</p><p>When the door flew open, he almost startled, because he didn't hear any footsteps precursing it. There stood Piers, hair down from its usual high ponytail and dressed in loose pajamas that included a pair of rather revealing shorts. Black and white zig-zags. Given that it was about ten in the morning, Raihan could only assume that Piers hadn't yet dressed for the day. He looked oddly vulnerable without makeup on.</p><p>Chipped black fingernails flew and combed through messy bangs as Piers fidgeted in place. "R-Raihan, what are you doin' here?"</p><p>"Just wanted to stop by. Say hello. Maybe chat for a bit."</p><p>Piers' jaw hung open for a solid moment, eyes wide as an innocent Deerling's. Look at the guy, how could someone as feeble as Piers have anything to do with the accident?</p><p>"Of course, come in, come in!" Piers breathily said, and stood aside. "Sorry about my presentation, I never expect much to happen in the mornings. Woulda dolled myself up a bit if I knew a guest like you was comin'."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." Raihan ducked inside, and felt the prick of eyes on the side of his neck as he passed.</p><p>"I'll put some tea on for us. Please, sit anywhere ya like. Mind the Zigzagoons, they like nappin' wherever they please and they're dead to the world this time o' day. Just nudge one aside if need be."</p><p>The living room was far less cluttered than he somehow envisioned. The place was rather quaint, honestly. Framed pictures on the walls, a mounted guitar, that was admittedly cool. The curtains were a bit tattered along the bottom, no doubt the work of mischievous Pokémon, and drawn tight so that not an inch of window could be seen. In terms of sitting arrangements, there were two options. A low, leathery couch half-covered with a knit blanket, and the single armchair, occupied wholly by a pair of napping Zigzagoons.</p><p>He knew better than to move any sleeping Pokémon, especially ones that didn't belong to him, which left the couch. Wide enough for three people. Raihan sat himself snug against one end.</p><p>Maybe his instinct was wrong. Piers was a little odd, yeah, but all Gym Leaders had their quirks, himself included. It wasn't a job that an average person could succeed in, or was that pretentious of him to say, as someone so near the top? Social media would certainly tear into him for expressing an opinion like that.</p><p>Raihan bounced his leg and watched the Zigzagoons snooze away in their chaotic little fur pile. One of them opened an eye to look at him, a hairline slit of magenta split by a beady pupil aimed right at him. He stopped bouncing his leg, and it went back to sleep.</p><p>Out of sight, the sounds of tea being prepared filled the still air, and before long Piers came shuffling into the living room with two mugs in hand, the paper bits on the end of the strings twirling in the air until they were set onto the coffee table.</p><p>"There you are. Hope you like it."</p><p>"I'm not picky about tea, don't worry." He picked up his mug just to have something to hold as Piers took a dainty seat on the center of the couch, legs starkly pale against the faded black of the couch. The floral scent was a familiar comfort, and—</p><p>Familiar?</p><p>Raihan peered down. The color seeping from the bag was the same unique shade as his favorite brand at home. It wasn't a common brand or a common type. Rather expensive, actually. Imported from Hoenn, only a particular tea shop in Hammerlocke carried it.</p><p>...It had to be a coincidence. Maybe Piers just liked obscure teas. Maybe the box just caught his eye.</p><p>"Interesting choice. This kind happens to be my favorite."</p><p>"Is that so?" Piers asked, and Raihan caught a tiny smile from the corner of his eye. "Glad to know for sure. It's become a favorite of mine, too, although I find I need to add a little sugar, hope ya don't mind."</p><p>Mug in one hand and a long-handled spoon in the other, Piers stirred away in slow, silent circles. Making tea came with lots of noises and so did drinking it, so to see someone so mindful as to stir completely silently—and succeed at it—was almost disconcerting.</p><p>"Not at all... You do you, mate."</p><p>Awkward.</p><p>Arceus, how was he supposed to chat with such a strangely oppressive atmosphere? Must be his imagination. Spikemuth as a whole had him on edge, it wasn't Piers' fault that he was having trouble chilling the fuck out.</p><p>A mellow voice jerked him from his thoughts. "So how was your match with Leon yesterday?"</p><p>Raihan's fingers tightened around the mug handle. Any desire he had to drink dried right up.</p><p>"It went fine," he measuredly said.</p><p>"'Fine' ain't a word you'd use if you'd won, I take it." Piers sounded genuinely disappointed, and Raihan's gut did a funny turn. The spoon kept stirring, hypnotic and silent.</p><p>"Nope. Didn't exactly lose, though. We had to stop the match halfway through."</p><p>A sharp clink made Raihan jolt, the tea in his mug nearly spilling onto his hand.</p><p>"That don't seem like either of you. Did somethin' go wrong?"</p><p>Wrong. Sure as fuck did. Raihan could still feel against his hands the slick of sweat when Leon fell against him. Raihan had sprinted across the pitch when he saw Leon teeter and sway, dodging Sandaconda's aborted attack to make it in time to catch him. The day before, Leon was right as rain, and that sort of scalding fever was far too sudden for Raihan to brush off as a random occurrence, especially when strangely intense words from days before echoed in his mind, from the same voice asking such innocent questions at his side.</p><p>Raihan swallowed his unease down, wishing to wet his throat with anything but the drink clutched in his hands. "Leon wasn't feeling well, so I called it off."</p><p>"Tsk. That's a shame. Coulda beat him right there if you really wanted."</p><p>The callous way Piers said that gave him heavy pause. "I... could have, yes, but how could I focus on the battle when my opponent nearly collapsed?"</p><p>"Guess you're right." Piers shrugged. "Next time I'm sure you'll have it in the bag. When's your next match with him, anyways? Surely you two set up a rematch if ya couldn't follow through on the first one."</p><p>Innocent question. Every instinct in Raihan's body clamored at him not to answer it. Why did Piers want to know? Why did he not care about Leon's wellbeing? He didn't even ask if Leon was okay, didn't bat an eye, and even if there was no solid evidence to be had that linked Piers to Leon's collapse, Raihan couldn't shake the sense that something was <em>wrong</em> here.</p><p>He needed to leave. Smoothly, carefully, without betraying that was uncomfortable, because by all accounts Piers had done nothing wrong. Piers had welcomed him into his home and served an expensive tea even when Raihan's visit had zero notice. If anything, Raihan was the one who'd be rude if he wasn't careful.</p><p>"We didn't schedule any rematches, actually. And I'll be honest, I'm not really interested in battling a guy who's still sick."</p><p>Piers perked up at that, and rose from the couch to take his spoon into the kitchen, voice raised louder to carry through the space. "I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time." Metal clattered into the sink. "Leon's always been a healthy man. Able to bounce back from anythin'."</p><p>Discomfort pricked up his spine, and Raihan set his mug down with a louder clunk than intended.</p><p>"I really hope so! Hey, ah, Piers, I just remembered that I forgot to... to let Duraludon out before I left, he gets real tetchy for the rest of the day if he doesn't get his free roam time in the morning. I'd better get back home."</p><p>"So soon?" Piers rushed back from the kitchen and glanced down. "But you've barely touched your drink. And we were havin' such a good time talkin'."</p><p>"Yes, it was a great time! Lovely talk! I'm really sorry, but forgetful me, heh..."</p><p>Piers frowned. "Just a few more minutes couldn't hurt." The slender man picked his way across the carpet, silent as a ghost. "Stay a little longer."</p><p>"Sorry, but I really have to—"</p><p>"It ain't my hospitality that's bad, is it?" Piers said, looking all the world like Raihan personally wounded him. "I know Spikemuth ain't a pretty place, but I do my best to keep a good home. Be a good host. I'm sorry if it wasn' nice enough for you to want to stay."</p><p>"No, no, that's not it! You're a lovely host, your place is great!"</p><p>The backs of his knees hit the couch. Piers halted in the center of the room, tugging on that silver ring and nibbling his lip. He looked legitimately upset, and guilt nagged at Raihan's gut for handling this so tactlessly and hurting the bloke's feelings when he didn't do anything objectively bad.</p><p>"I know your Duraludon don't need any lettin' out," Piers said lowly.</p><p>Raihan's thoughts ground to a stilted halt. "How would you know something like that?"</p><p>"Saw on that pic you posted this mornin'. He was walkin' free just fine."</p><p>The selfie he took this mornign didn't have Dura in the shot. But the Pokémon was nearby, enough for a corner or reflection to give it away, but that's nothing a normal person scrolling their feed would take note of. Or maybe Piers was just bluffing. But why bluff over something like that?</p><p>Piers didn't grant him a moment to dwell on it. He pressed closer, the battered coffee table the only thing between them. "You don't know how happy I was to see that you came. I never get visitors, see. And for <em>you</em> to be the one to show up at my doorstep, Raihan, it sent me right to cloud number nine, thinkin' that someone actually wanted to come spend time with me, and that <em>you</em> were that someone."</p><p>"That makes it sound like I'm special," Raihan said with a nervous edge to his smile. He always smiled when he was nervous.</p><p>Something in the atmosphere shifted, just by a hair. Enough for Raihan's forced smile to fade, and enough for him to notice the fresh edge to Piers'.</p><p>"Oh, Rai... You <em>are.</em>"</p><p>Piers advanced, skirting the edge of the coffee table, and Raihan put every ounce of effort into looking nonchalant as he sidestepped to keep the table between them, trepidation welling as a punctured sore does. Something about this was very, very wrong. He had to get out of here before he learned exactly what that discordant thing was, because he got the feeling he was on the fast track to finding out.</p><p>"You've got no idea how special you are. To me," Piers softly said.</p><p>"I... wow, I, I'm flattered, Piers, really, but maybe I could hear about it another time?"</p><p>One step towards the doorway and his path was suddenly blocked.</p><p>"No. I've waited long enough for this. I know you're ready for it."</p><p>"Ready for what? Piers, I don't understand what you're saying, here."</p><p>"Then listen to me, Rai." Piers' expression softened. "It'll all make sense, and you'll love it, I promise."</p><p>Okay, a nickname? This was starting to remind Raihan too closely of the time he ran into a stalker last year, who had followed him home bearing a bouquet of roses. But Piers was no stalker. Piers was a coworker, his ally who stood just beneath him in the Gym Leader lineup. Surely this was nothing terribly bad. Nothing wrong with just... listening, right?</p><p>Raihan's acquiescence had nothing to do with his desire to get Piers to stop pressing towards him. He lifted his hands placatingly and put on his best amiable voice, the same kind he used to convey to dragons that he had no bad intentions.</p><p>"Alright, I'm not going anywhere. I'm listening. But right after that, I really do have to go, okay?"</p><p>It worked to give Piers pause. The skinny thing rubbed his own arm and nodded, brows pinched in determination. At any other time, Raihan might call that expression cute.</p><p>"Okay. I'll make it quick. But please, Rai, don't be surprised."</p><p>As if he couldn't get any more confused—but all he wanted was to get out of here, so anything that brought him closer to his goal could be glossed right over, he didn't care anymore.</p><p>"I'm sure I won't be. It's okay, just tell me what's on your mind. You said that I'm... special to you?"</p><p>A little spark leapt through Piers' eyes, and his choker made a metallic clink when tugged by a bony hand.</p><p>"More than special. You mean the world to me, Rai."</p><p>"Like a rival?" he hazarded, already knowing that it was not what Piers meant at all.</p><p>Piers shook his head and a cold stone sunk into the pit of his stomach, heavy like an anchor and rooting him to the spot.</p><p>"Rivalry can't come close to what I feel for you. This has nothin' to do with battles, Rai, it's about life. You're the air I breathe. The ink in my songs. The only reason this world is worth livin' in is 'cause you're here to brighten it up. You make it so warm that even a worthless guy like me can bask in it." Piers splayed a hand against his chest, fingertips digging into the thin sleep shirt like he was trying to clutch his own heart out. "All I wanna do is make the world a beautiful place for you, too. I wanna make you happy, Raihan. I could make you so, so happy."</p><p>Raihan couldn't move a muscle as Piers took one unsteady step closer, then another. It got difficult to breathe when every word out of Piers' pretty mouth increased the pressure around his chest. His throat felt full of metal shavings.</p><p>"I've written so many songs about what we could have together. Poured endless feelings into 'em. It was the only way I could cope with how much I feel for ya, by givin' all those dreams a life on paper." Piers stepped closer with a smile that punched a hole right through him. "But I don't have to dream anymore."</p><p>"Why's that?" he rasped.</p><p>With a tender smile, Piers reached out and took his hand, and Raihan let it happen. Those fingers were cold, bony icicles, sucking the heat from his skin with every tender stroke. Hands so small compared to his, and gentle for now, but Raihan had the feeling if he tried to pull away they would clamp like vices.</p><p>"Because we can finally be together."</p><p>Raihan was grateful to be frozen, because he knew if he had the ability to react freely he'd have shouted and tore away. That would be an overreaction, right? Piers was saying some pretty batshit insane things, confessing like this out of nowhere, but—everyone in Galar knew the dark Gym Leader was a dramatic and broody guy. Poetic heart, people said? Makes sense a confession from him would be this wordy and weirdly invasive to listen to.</p><p>"I- I really love you, Raihan. I know someone like me doesn't deserve someone as perfect and amazing as you, but I swear I'll do my best to make you happy. So what do you say...? Be with me?"</p><p>He was expected to have an answer to this crazy shite?</p><p>"I, uh... That's a really sudden thing to say to a guy, you know?" He chuckled, the sound hollow in his ears, and cleared his throat. "I hardly know what to say."</p><p>"Oh, that's easy. You say yes." Piers squeezed his hand, eyes sparkling. "I'll take such good care of you, Rai-Rai. I know we'll be happy together."</p><p>
  <em>He's talking like I already agreed.</em>
</p><p>"Wait. You're moving a little fast, here. What if I wanted to say n..."</p><p>The glint in Piers' eyes sharpened to a razor's edge, the grip on his hand steeled, and all the hair on the back of Raihan's neck prickled straight up. Piers' expression didn't outwardly change, but it looked drawn tight, that smile less disconcerting and more outright terrifying.</p><p>Raihan couldn't ignore his gut any longer.</p><p>Piers was fucking insane.</p><p>Maybe the son of a bitch really did fuck with Leon and make him sick, it would all make sense. Piers loved him, was obsessed with him and wanted him to be happy, and that could translated all too easily to being willing to sabotage a fucking human being just so Raihan would win the match. There were so many screws loose and rattling around that pretty head and Raihan's top priority suddenly shifted from <em>getting out of here</em> to <em>getting out of here in one piece.</em></p><p>And that meant playing along.</p><p>"...Not yet," he redirected. His palms were a twitch away from sweating like mad and he hoped Piers couldn't feel it. "I'm saying, not yet."</p><p>"Not yet," Piers flatly repeated. "What d'you mean by that?"</p><p>"Well, the timing of this is... it's inconvenient, you know? For the both of us." Piers' eyes narrowed and Raihan spoke faster. "What with the League's current season in full swing, we're both so busy, neither of us would be able to give the other the attention they needed. It'd be an absolute shame, just completely unfair to you."</p><p>He was talking out of his arse like his life depended on it.</p><p>"You've loved me for some time, right, Piers?"</p><p>Raihan's fake smile nearly flinched into a grimace when Piers nodded eagerly, the dangerous glint fading from his eyes while the harsh grip on his hand diminished none. "Yeah. Ages. I've loved you for so long, Rai, waitin' for this day... I knew it'd come someday if I was patient."</p><p>He forced a nod and contorted his expression into something gentle. Understanding. They were on the same side, see?</p><p>"Then what's another month? Something you've put so much... time, and thought into, deserves a proper romantic start, don't you think? Let's wait until we're both fully free of the League's nonsense. Then we can... have at it! What do you say?"</p><p>Piers fell silent, and Raihan kept time using his own slamming heartbeat.</p><p>"If you're really serious..."</p><p>"I am!"</p><p>"Then prove it."</p><p>Ah...</p><p>"Prove to me you like me." Piers adjusted his hold on Raihan's hand and pulled it close to his chest. "I've been hurt by so many people in the past, Rai. Don't know what I'd do if one of 'em turned out to be you."</p><p>
  <em>Probably kill me.</em>
</p><p>"My words aren't enough? I thought you loved me," he dared to challenge.</p><p>"Oh, I do, Raihan, I do, but... words can only mean so much. I'm sorry, but I ain't really the trustin' sort. Wish I could be, for you, but even good relationships need little demonstrations of faith now and again."</p><p>If words wouldn't be enough, Piers was looking for an action. Dread curled in his stomach, and Raihan's throat bobbed.</p><p>"What should I do, then."</p><p>"Well..." Deep inside those wide-blown pupils was a sharp hunger that reminded Raihan of feral, half-starved dragons. A pink tongue peeked between pouty lips, almost mockingly cute. "I think it'd be awful nice if you could kiss me."</p><p>As polite and demure as it was phrased, Raihan knew it was nothing short of a demand.</p><p>Just a kiss. All in all, it wasn't asking for a lot. He could turn off his brain, give a quick peck, and dash out the door in seconds. But the way Piers stared at him without blinking, that crazed edge flaring brighter the longer Raihan looked, had him hesitating a second too long.</p><p>His hand was released, but before he could recover from the touch, cold hands rested against his chest and leeched his stress-born body heat straight through the fabric.</p><p>"Just one kiss. It'd make me so happy, Rai-Rai. I love you so much, I can last the rest of the season on just one kiss."</p><p>There was no getting out of this without physically shoving Piers away and sprinting out the door. Risk getting stopped in the streets with his true intentions shown, and the psycho given reason to snap, or put up with one more discomfort for a clean, safe getaway? Sure, compliance was signing himself up for more trouble in the future, he was rocketing Piers' hopes sky high, but he'd rather guarantee his safety <em>for now</em> and have the time and space to figure out what to do about all this later, once he was at home and in the shower and after a phone call to Leon to tell him to get his arse checked into a hospital because Arceus fucking knows it wasn't a normal fever and please get some bloodwork done at <em>least,</em> everybody knows Piers carries poison types along with his dark.</p><p>"Alright. Here you go."</p><p>Hands miraculously steady, Raihan carefully grabbed Piers' shoulders and tried not to shudder at how cozily Piers leaned up against him, bony frame pressing flush against his front with far too many angles and edges to be comfortable. Piers batted his eyelashes and Raihan felt a little sick.</p><p>Just one kiss. </p><p>Thank Arceus it was customary to close one's eyes for this.</p><p>Raihan leaned down, tightened his grip to keep Piers still, and went for it.</p><p>Piers instantly melted in his arms with a sigh so content one would think all the stresses of the world just left him at once. His lips were chilled. Soft. And passive.</p><p>Raihan's stomach turned. Piers expected him to do all the work here. Piers wanted to <em>be kissed,</em> not share one. A demonstration of Raihan's future, pending devotion, an intimate little promise that felt so hollow, facade that it was, but getting out of here safely depended on Piers believing him.</p><p>Raihan shoved every reservation into the imaginary closet, body-slammed it shut, and wrapped his arms snug around that bony frame. This bastard wanted a kiss? He'd get a kiss.</p><p>Piers gasped and quivered in his grasp as Raihan bore down tenfold. He was an experienced kisser, knew how to play things passionately, and even if his heart was a hundred miles away he could at least put his body to good use by pulling the right strings on himself. The way Piers went completely pliant in his arms was a good sign. Add some tongue for good measure and he'd be home free.</p><p>
  <em>(Just ignore how disgusted you are from unwanted slick in your mouth, ignore it put up with it just play along and it'll all be over soon.)</em>
</p><p>The only thread keeping Raihan tethered to the present was the jarring contrast between how much he wanted to crawl out of his skin and the way Piers sighed and moaned like the moment was straight out of a fairy tale's happy ending. He even heard the scrape of foot along floor, as if a leg popped up, just like in the movies.</p><p>By the time Raihan put a stop to the kiss, his brain buzzed in the same metallic way a dead limb tingled from a pinched nerve. Within his arms, Piers was a dazed and dizzy mess, flushed and grasping and a weak-kneed little puddle. He spoke something Raihan couldn't hear, but it must have been something romantic because Raihan almost lurched from it anyways. A compliment to his kissing, maybe.</p><p>Piers let him leave with a giggle and a coquettish goodbye.</p><p>Raihan was hardly conscious of his own two feet as he walked down the cobbled street. Something compelled him to look over his shoulder before he turned a corner, and there in the window he saw Piers watching, framed by the curtains.</p><p>Piers gave a little wave with his fingers, smile so sappy and lovestruck that Raihan wanted to claw his own insides out just to make them stop churning. He forced himself to smile and wave back.</p><p>The neon signs morphed into headache-colored streaks as all the fear pent up inside him was finally allowed release, and Raihan sprinted out of Spikemuth like death was on his heels.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Piers waited in the window until Raihan's broad back vanished around a corner, licking his lips and palming himself through his shorts all the while. His head spun with the euphoric rush of realized desire.</p><p>Raihan liked him. Raihan <em>wanted</em> him. They couldn't be together just yet, but that was okay, because Raihan <em>promised</em> they could be together someday. They just had to wait, and then they'd have each other all to themselves.</p><p>Raihan barely got to spend any time here today. Next time he visited, Piers would make sure he stayed for longer. If they got as far as a kiss after such a short time, imagine what they could accomplish if Raihan stayed for longer. Hours, maybe. Or all night. Such a thing wouldn't be difficult to arrange. Their chemistry exceeded his wildest dreams. Made for each other they were, he was convinced of it. The evidence was all right there!</p><p>The vague, wistful concept of <em>someday</em> that Piers had clung to in his heart for so long suddenly gained a warm companion, a second word that paired so sweetly that Piers murmured them over and over like the love poem it was as he tasted his beloved on his tongue all over again.</p><p>
  <em>Someday soon.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, not exactly a happy ending, but who said we needed one of those to begin with? I'll let you imagine whatever might happen next.</p><p>Thank you again Xay for the opportunity to write this, I had a blast!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>